


100 word story : Chuck's péché minion

by laduchessederat



Category: Chuck (TV), Gossip Girl
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gossip Girl - Freeform, M/M, chuck - Freeform, monkey the dog, nate archibald - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laduchessederat/pseuds/laduchessederat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when Chuck told Blair he had already kissed a guy ? This is what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 word story : Chuck's péché minion

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a part of my summer vacations challenge : write a 100 word story everyday from July 9 to august 31. This is the firs text I wrote for that challenge? You can find all the others on my blog laduchessederat.wordpress.com .  
> Please feel free to suggest ideas. Thanks for your reading and comments.

Brown hair, doe eyes, long lashes… and a desperate crave for attention.

Chuck Bass had lived with them and loved them.

It made him feel needed, it made him feel useful, it made him feel something.

But the princess to be had lost patience and courted another lord.

Days went by, a dog entered his penthouse, sniffing escort girls panties, still nothing made the boy billionaire feel alive like a needy lover. Nate had told him he found a solution during their stay in California. It would soon arrive in the big apple.

Then, the elevator bell ringed and doors opened.  
“ Hello, I’m Morgan Grimes.”


End file.
